


Bet with consequences

by Smokecloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Breeding, Butt Grabbing, Choking, Collar and a leash, Daddy Kink, Dom - Freeform, Dress Up, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Flustered, Kissing, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Self Insert, Sex, Squirting, bet, blowjob, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, cumming, master kink, nude, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokecloud/pseuds/Smokecloud
Summary: An argument leads to me and him having a bet, where this fic will show both endings.Me loosing and him loosing.A bet is about who can fluster each other first, me and him are using interesting ways to do it, ending up surpressing it and all it took in the end was few simple words.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thrid and probubly my final self insert fic.  
> Continuing the story line of me and Bokutos love life.
> 
> A follow up to ''Night times dance'' fic

His tone sounds almost like whining as he hears my answer to his statement, realizing that he is not correct, but I am. My face is almost smug like, knowing how right I am. ‘’Kou it’s easy-It’s simple logic here and nothing else.’’ He huffs and turns to face me as his facial expression is not his well known smiling one. I slowly strech out my arms, soon resting them behind my head. ‘’It looks like I am right on this one babe. Hey call my mum if you must, but he will tell you excatly the same, but in a different way. Still proving the point, that I am right,’’ ending the sentence with a slight smirk on my face.

‘’Baby owl It’s not fair!’’ He whined slightly as he looked at me, while I am sitting on the kitchen counter. I tug on the collar of his games jerseys as I swing my legs as I can feel the coolness of the counter hitting through my shorts. ‘’All is fair and square babe. It’s the rules’’ He sighs as he turns around and looks me deep in the eyes. ‘’So you wanna challenge huh? Is that what you wanna do?’’ He keeps looking at me as he eye balls my body ‘’Because that’s what I feel like it will happen...‘’

I jump down and I look up at him giving him a slight smirk while raising my eyebrow. ‘’You want to do a bet? Just for fun...’’ I ask him this as I smack his bare chest slightly. He hears this and leans down into my ear ‘’Wanna bet baby owl? Because I will... I’m ready for whatever you hit me with.’’ I let out a deep chuckle as I back away, making my way to the bathroom. ‘’If it’s a bet you want Kou? Then your wife will bring on one. The bet is easy-flustering. The person who bottoms out because they can’t take it anymore looses.’’

‘’And what does the winner get and the looser will be doing?’’ He raises his brow at me as I am standing in the door way. ‘’The winner will have fun being a dom on the looser. How’s that for an idea?’’ I smirk at him while keeping an eye contact at him. ‘’A flustering contest? And the winner will get to be a dom to the looser? Well then...’’ He crosses his arms as he looks at me, smirking. ‘’Baby owl you got yourselfs a bet you will loose 100%’’ I let out a chuckle while looking at him. ‘’Nice try Koutaro, because I am gonna win this one.’’ I answer with confidence. ‘’You can use any weapon you can think off body wise, word wise and move wise. Have fun babe.’’ I turn on the light and go into the bathroom. He snickers slightly and goes to the bedroom, to change his clothes a little bit.

Once I entered the bathroom I look in the mirror and take a deep breath as I turn on the faucet and I wash my face with cold water. Soon looking up in the mirror and seeing that Bokuto is standing in the doorway wearing grey sweats and still not a shirt, because I made him spill coffee on it earlier on accident. He looks at me and in a deep voice I hear my husband say: ‘’Hey, Hey, Hey baby owl...’’ I see him in the mirror, looking at me with a smirk on his face. I see that and I turn around facing him looking into his eyes, avoiding looking at his chest. 

‘’You think you looking like that will fluster me?’’ I raise my brow as I slowly approach him, getting onto my tip toes and leaning into his face, resting my chest onto his arms and lowering my voice for him. ‘’Well you better step up your game owl, because I am going all out.’’ I smirk as I say this to him, seeing his eyes widen up slowly. I chuckle softly and leave the bathroom, slightly swaying my hips as I go towards the bedroom. As I enter the room I see that his underwear is on the floor. My eyes widely open as I see that and I pick them up, soon feeling his body approach from the back and feel his touch on my skin. 

‘’You see these? I’m going comando for this bet. And I won’t be needing these for this bet at all.’’ He smirks as he whispers that in my ear. I get chills from that, but I let out a deep breath soon facing him. ‘’Well two can play this game babe,’’ I grab his free hand and place it on my chest, ‘’I’m not wearing a bra-I’m braless. And I’m wearing your favorite set which you won’t be seeing today.’’ I smirk at him as I say that. He slowly gulps as he hears me say that, making me giggle. ‘’Oh this ain’t over... not by a long shot.’’ He cups my cheeks, soon giving me a deep, passionate kiss on my lips.

The next day I am working from home, handling business in an online meeting with my colleagues for the future projects and collabs. As I am talking I soon hear my phone go off. I decide to check what it is-It’s a text from Bokuto. He has sent me a picture with and added text saying: ‘’Don’t let your sexy husband distract you from work baby owl.’’ With few emojis. In the picture is him nude, but he has censored it by adding an owl emoji, and sends the same picture, but uncensored too.  
He has a smirk on his face, but he is not alone in this photo-the rest of the team joined him, but they are all in towels. His body is wet and soaked, so is his hair. I assumed he just got out of the morning shower. As I see this I let out a shock as I am just frozen, dropping my phone out of my hand, making it fall on the floor under my desk. Something about me seeing my husband like this made me turn into stone. 

‘’Is everything ok? Hello? Are you alright?’’ I hear my boss ask this and I snap quickly back into reality. ‘’Huh? Oh yea... I’m ok. I’m doing ok.’’ I put the phone away and go back to work, soon asking one of my collegues if they can come over after meeting to help me with my revenge.  
Meanwhile Bokuto is at the gym working out with his fellow teammate from his volleyball team. Soon his phone rings-It’s me calling him. He answers the phone and as he says his greeting he starts to hear me moan and say: ‘’Daddy owl, please come home real fast-I wanna feel your big, fat cock inside me.’’ His face turns to shock and has went silent.  
‘’Bokuto? Is everything ok? Who was it?’’ He hangs up and licks his lips with a smirk on his face. ‘’So It’s a battle she wants? Then It’s a battle she gets...’’ He goes back to his teammate and continue doing their training and asking if he can help me out with one thing.

Later that day Bokuto comes home and hears me calling him inside my office. ‘’Hey babe what do you think of these photos?’’ He comes to my desk and sees the pictures and they are pictures of me in his spare Black Jackals jersey and nothing else. He sees me in those pictures and his face turns into shock, seeing how his wife is dressed and how she is posing, making him not leave his eye site from the computer screen. ‘’You think the light is good and everything is the way it should be?’’  
I keep talking about photography related stuff and showing him the photos as he is just mesmerized by them. I soon turn to look at him and I see his facial expression-he has been left speechless, making me let out a small giggle and a smirk. ‘’I’ll send you these pictures later, or maybe make them in a calendar jut for your eyes only-which one you like better?’’ I get off my chair and leave my office smirking and giggling. As he hears me leave, he shakes his head soon snapping back into reality. 

‘’Oh the rest for you is yet to be seen.’’ He takes a deep breath and leaves my office to go to our bedroom where he gets down to his idea. He takes off his clothes, leaving his underwear on and gets in bed, soon calling me over. ‘’Baby owl! Come in here I wanna show you something!’’ After he calls me in he quickly puts on the perfume that drives me insane and drapes honey over his bare chest and abs. I enter the bedroom confused. ‘’What is it Kou-UUUU?!” I look at him and I freeze as I see him in the owl boxers, honey on his chest. The scent of my favorite perfume of his is already filled the room. My eyes are locked on his abs, my mouth is pretty much drooling just by staring at him.

‘’WoW... Just... well done babe.’’ I smirk at him and come closer to him, soon gliding one of my fingers slowly against his abs, picking up the honey and licking the finger. ‘’You really out did yourself. Impressive.’’ He chuckles and flexes from him feeling one of my fingers on his chest.  
‘’Thanks, but food play is not my thing.’’  
‘’I know that, but don’t you wanna eat me up? I do look pretty tasty. Am I not wrong baby owl?’’ He raises his brow as he sees me lean down, shoving my cleavege up close to him. ‘’No you are not wrong. And I know that you want me to lean down lower and showe your face in my breasts, but I will not let that happen.’’ I chuckle a little bit, leaning down closer and closer.

‘’You’re temping me to break aren’t you baby owl?’’  
‘’Been hoping you’d break the day we started the bet but no-you’re stopping yourselfs from loosing with your willpower. Well I got one thing to say...’’ He slowly gets up and gets on his knees to get a better look at my face. ‘’What is it?’’  
‘’I don’t break easy babe. You gotta try little bit harder than of you want me to melt in my arms.’’ 

I smirk at him and pull him in a deep kiss, making him tumble slightly, making him gasp for air. ‘’Now if you’ll excuse me-I have some ice cream that I wanna go eat.’’ I leave the bedroom, slowly making my way to the kitchen. ‘’That sneaky little... God this woman is killing me.’’ He huffs at my response as he get off from the bed and makes his way to the bathroom to clean up the honey from his chest. ‘’Crap I’m running out of ideas what to do... Come on Koutarou think, think... What will get this woman to crumble.’’  
He gets in the shower to quickly rinse off the honey and cleaning himself and his hair as he thinks of a way to break me and make me finally flustered. As soon as he rinses off his hair from washing it he gets an idea ‘’Aha-I got it! Koutarou Bokuto-you are a genius. The answer was right in front of me-just use your words and imagination to make her loose. It’s that easy.’’

Meanwhile I am in the kitchen, eating a popsicle, scrolling through my phone and going through my social media profiles, while I’m sitting on the counter. He enters the kitchen and sees me sitting on the kitchen counter. I see him enter wearing a tight fit tshirt and grey sweats and I look up at him and see that he has a paper bag in his hand.  
‘’Hey, umm... what’s in the bag Kou?  
‘’Don’t worry about it baby owl... Just a little something what you will be wearing later.’’  
I hear him saying that and let out the smirk as I put my phone away. ‘’Hmm... maybe you’ll be wearing it. Hmm?’’ I look at him and put the popsicle in my mouth.


	2. I loose the bet.

He slowly makes his way towards me and is standing right next to my ear and leans in whispering in a deep voice. ‘’Want to know what would make this better?’’ I raise my brow and glance his direction.  
‘’You sucking my cock instead of that popsicle. Your tonge licking the lenght. Swirling it around the tip of my cock just like the tip of the popsicle and then sucking it for the flavour because I know how much you like sucking it.’’  
My eyes open widen up as I hear this from his mouth, soon freezing before I can say anything.  
‘’Just picture it-I know you want it.’’ I turn to face him with my facial expression being in total shock, huge blush on my face as I don’t know what to say. I try but no normal words can form in my brain. He sees my face and chuckles and takes the popsicle from my hand to eat it. ‘’I’ll be taking this as I celebrate my win in this bet. And what’s in the bag is what you’ll be wearing tonight for me.’’ He smirks and hands me the paper bag and leaves to go wait for me in the bedroom. 

I get down from the counter and open the bag to see a note attached to it that says: ‘’Tonight you’ll be my pretty little kitty maid. Put this on, wearing only your underwear under it and then come to the bedroom where I’ll be waiting for you baby owl. Signed-your husband Kou.’’ I finish reading the note and I look in the bag, to see that there is a maid outfit and cat ears in it. My eyes wide open as I realised that I have lost the bet fully and then there is no going back for me now. I close the bag and I shout out:  
‘’I AM NOT WEARING THIS!’’ soon hearing the response from him coming from the bedroom.  
’’YOU HAVE TO! THAT’S THE DEAL!’’ I sigh and I make my way to our bedrooms bathroom so that I can change into the outfit.

Few minutes go by and I come out of the bathroom wearing my outfit with out my glasses on and stand right in front of him. ’’Your maid is ready for you. How may I be of service Sir?’’ I see him sitting at the end of the bed with a collar in his hand, the collar is custom made that he uses only for special occasions-It’s black and white leather, a black and yellow leather leash with a gold tag that has ‘’Bokutos baby owl’’ engraved on it. ‘’Come here so that I can put this on you.’’ I come closer to him and lean down a little bit so that he can put the collar on me. Once he puts it on, he pulls on the leash, making me fall into his lap. 

‘’How about I rip off those sey slutty undies off you? Hm?’’

Without hesitation he slowly slides his hand under the dress and makes his way to my sex, ghosting it slowly around my sex. He feels how wet I am down there already. ‘’WoW you are wet already and I haven’t done a single thing to you yet. Looks like you might be enjoying this after all.’’ He smirks as he grips the line of my underwear, soon ripping it off me and pulls them out, showing me my ripped underwear, taking a small sniff of them, making him smirk as he smells them.  
‘’My your scent is so intoxicating.’’ He throws my underwear on the floor and slides his hand back under my dress, ghosting my sex once again and spreading my legs open, soon slowly gliding his fingers agains it. I feel them and he tugs on the leash slightly, yanking me to face him.  
“Tonight you either call me Sir, Daddy, Master or Daddy owl. If you follow the rules I’ll let you ride my thigh. Did I make myself clear baby owl?’’

I nod my head at him, agreeing to what he told me. ‘’Y-Yes Sir. I’ll listen to you...’’ He smirks and slowly starts rubbing my clit with his thumb, while is other hand is holding the leash, yanking it to pull me in for a deep, passionate kiss, making my moans a little bit muffled. His touch against my clit is soft, which makes me moan even more, turns him on even more. He starts to rub it more and more, but adding slight pressure on it, making me pull away from the kiss to throw back my head-that only leaves him to grab my face and say: ‘’Look at me. I said look at me as I rub that wet, slutty clit of yours.’’ His voice was deep and demandind, making me slightly whimper as I nod and moan from his touch.  
‘’S-Sir...’’  
‘’Hm?’’  
He raises a brow as he looks at me as I keep on moaning. ‘’What is it that you want?’’  
‘’M-May I ride your thigh? P-Please?’’  
He lets out a deep chuckle as he starts to rub my clit with fingers instead of his thumb, soon pulling my head closer so that he cn talk in my ear in his deep, lustful voice: ‘’You have to beg like a good girl that you are. Or I will be taking measures into my own hands and breaking one of the rules on purpose. Do you want that?’’  
‘’N-No Sir... I-I don’t want that. Ffffuck! I-I’ll do it properly.’’  
Another deep chuckle escapes from his lips as I get the nerves to beg.  
‘’Please daddy! Let me ride your thigh. I wanna ride it so bad. May I? I’ve been a good kitty for you master.’’ I almost whine as I say that. ‘’S-So... fffuck... can I?’’

‘’Yes you may, but only because you asked nicely for it.’’ He rubs my clit few more times before stops rubbing my clit and grabs me by my hips, soon flipping me over and placing me on his right thigh. I can feel that he has flexed his thigh muscles, making this more arrousing for me, and for him too. His right hand is placed on my face, cupping my cheeks while his left hand holds the leash.  
‘’Go on. Ride the thigh since you wanted to do it so bad.’’ I slowly start to gring against his thigh, feeling his muscles and making it more hard and more pleasurable. He looks at my hips as I move them with the friction. Small moans escape lips as I ride the thigh, his right hand makes it’s way to my chest, puling the cleavage down and exposing my breasts fully since I don’t have a bra on, and starts to play with my nipples as I continue riding his thigh.

‘’God your nipples are so hard already, so hard. And I can feel the puddle you’re making for your daddy, such a slut for me aren’t ya.’’  
‘’Yes daddy... Me riding your thigh is so... fffuck~ so fucking hot and arrousing for m-me.’’  
‘’Ada girl... let’s add some friction shall we?’’  
He slowly starts bouncing me on his thigh as I keep on riding it little bit faster and making me moan more and more.  
‘’Aaaaah~ Mmmngh~ Fuuuuck daddy... I-I love this f-feeling from you... God It feels so fuckign good!’’  
‘’I know it does! It is so hot watching you like this. Keep on riding it and don’t stop.’’ He lets go of the leash and starts to play with my nipples as I keep on writing his thigh, him bouncing me on it makes this more arrousing for me and making me slowly getting close to my climax.  
‘’Squeezing around my thigh huh? Coming close aren’t we. Hm?’’ I nod my head in agreement, squeezing my thigh muscles on his thigh. ‘’Yes daddy I’m coming close to finishing.’’ He hears my answer and stops playing with my nipples, his hands make their way under the dress to grab my butt as I keep on riding his thigh. ‘’Fuck, fuck... I’ll come soon... Aaaahhh~’’ Soon enough after riding him for the last few minutes I come to a close and have a climax on his thigh, making me shake and let out a loud moan as he stops bouncing me on his thigh.

‘’My my, well done. Cumming on my thigh like that, making a mess on it. So fucking slutty.’’ He places his hand at the back of my head and pulls me in for a kiss, making me gasp slightly as I kiss him back.  
‘’But now there is a mess on my pants, what will you do now?’’ I look into his eyes and stutter slightly as I come down from the climax. ‘’I-I need to clean it up r-right?’’ He nods and places his hands on one of my thighs. ‘’And how will you do that?’’ I grab the hand that is on my thigh and hold it. ‘’I will remove your pants and give my apologies for making a mess on them. Will that work sir?’’

‘’It will work just fine. Well don’t just sit there and look at me-get to work!’’ I get off his thigh and get on my knees right in front of his lap. Soon grabbing the waist band of his sweatpants, pulling them down and taking them off him, revealing his cock, which is fully erect seeing precum on the tip. ‘’M-May I pay you by sucking your cock Sir?’’ I look up at him with a slight pout on my face.  
‘’Yes you may, but lets switch up your position so that I can also punish you.’’ He grabs me by the wrists and yanks me up on my feet. ‘’Come on, get on the bed-on all fours right next no me.’’ I nod my head and get on the bed on all fours right next to him as close as I can get. He grabs the back the back of my head and lowers it to where my mouth meets the tip of his cock.

‘’Go and hi to my friend over here.’’ I nod my head and I put the tip of his cock in my mouth, tasting the precum. He takes a deep breath and hisses from my touch. I place my hands on his right thigh for support and slowly to start suck it, making my tongue swirl all around it before slowly taking in my mouth.  
He places a hand on my butt cheek and gives it a smack, making me let out a muffled moan as I keep on sucking his cock. He keeps on smacking my butt as I keep on sucking his cock, leaving both of my cheeks red from the spanking. He puts both of his hands on my head and deep throat me, making me gag and gasp for air. Soon he pulls me away from his cock by lifting my head up, facing him as I am drooling.  
‘’My look at all that drool coming from your mouth. So hot-this doesn’t mean that I’m stopping. Back to sucking...’’ He puts my head back down where I continue to suck him.

He starts grunting from my mouth being on his cock, my tounge swirling on the inside, making him throw his head back and moan out my name as his hand makes his way to my sex. He slides one of his fingers inside me, making me moan as I keep sucking him. I can feel him moving the finger faster and faster, my moans becoming more intense by every finger thrust.  
‘’Now now don’t loose focus baby owl.’’  
I whimper and keep on sucking, soon feeling his cock twitch in mouth. ‘’Fuuuck... Baby be ready to take it on your face. I’ll cum soon~’’ He removes the finger from inside me and after few minutes he pulls his cock out of my mouth to pump his seed all over my face. I feel it hitting my face, nice and sticky, some even landing on my tongue. 

He starts slightly to pant and he pushes me down on the bed. He turns around to look at me and how much seed he let out on my face. I lick my lips and swallow the seed what was on my tongue and mouth and in a whiny voice I ask and beg.  
‘’M-Master can I please have your cock inside me? I want you to fuck me nice and hard. A-As you can see I’ve been good so far and followed your rules. Now may I please have it inside me? Can you please fuck me?’’  
He crawls on top of me and looks at my face. ‘’Not yet, I wanna make you squeal like a little kitty that you are baby owl. Lick your face clean like a kitty while I have fun with this kitty down here.’’  
His hand traces down to my hot, wet and dripping sex to insert two fingers inside me, pumping them as I start to lick my face clean from his seed like a cat. I feel him pumping them faster and faster, soon curling them to pump them against my g-spot. As he is doing that It’s hard for me to do my thing, knowing I need to stay focus or who knows what will happen. Soon I finish cleaning the seed of my face and immediately I grab onto the sheets and arch my back as I keep on moaning and moaning.  
‘’Come on-meow for me baby owl and you’ll get to squirt.’’ I hear him say that and gulp before I can moan again. ‘’Aaaah... N-Nyah... Please Daddy, I wanna squirt so bad.’’ He looks into my eyes and smirks as he leans down and kisses me deeply, letting his tongue inside my mouth meeting mine, making my moans muffled.

‘’Aaaahhhh~ Fuuuck~ D-Daaadyyy! It f-feels so good. I-I feel it coming close if you keep up this s-speed.’’ He leans into my ear and whispers as he picks up the speed in pumping. ‘’Go on and make a mess for your daddy. Make a giant fucking mess.’’ He starts kissing and nibbling my ear as he slowly makes his way down to my neck, leaving kickeys all around it. I feel like coming close and tighten up around his fingers before he sharply pulls them out, making me let out few last moans as I let out liquids from my sex, making me squirt. ‘’Ada girl, nice and wet, and so much. So slutty-makes daddy crave you even more.’’ I whimper as I look into his eyes. ‘’Now may I please have your cock daddy?’’

He quickly takes off his shirt, grabs my legs, lifts them up and aligns his cock with my enterance and slowly enters inside me, making me gasp, soon a moan following afterwards. He hisses at how well I take him, soon grabbing the collars leash and tugging on it to make me slightly choke on it. He leans down while holding my legs-almost like bending me with the leash in his hand, growling at me.  
‘’You’ve made your daddy feral now-be ready baby owl. Safe word it always at usage-remember that.’’

I nod at him as he slowly starts thrusting, feeling me tighten up all around him. ‘’Fuuuck baby owl... so tight and yet you came twice already.’’ He growls as he relocates his hands, to make him little bit easier, continuing to thrust.  
‘’Aaaah~ daddy... your dick feels so good inside me. I love it so much.’’ He smirks as he hears me praising, making him bite his lip as he keeps on thrusting.  
‘’Fuuck... Aaaahhh~’’ My moans fill up the room quick, soon feeling the leash being tugged, choking me again.  
‘’God you’re vocal-I fucking love it.’’ He growls as he picks up the pace in his thrusts, making me go crazy from the pleasure. ‘’Tonight you’re nothing but my slutty kitty baby owl. All.Mine.’’ his words sends chills down my spine as he keeps on thrusting, making me moan more and more, they almost sound like screams, me squezing in few meows between my moans.

‘’Aaaaah... N-nyah~ Da-aady... I-I want it.’’ I feel getting close to my climax, clenching my fists in the sheets as I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head.  
‘’What does my kitty want? You wanna cum on my cock?’’  
‘’So bad. C-Can I?’’ I gasp on air slightly from the pleasure, he pulls more on the leash, choking me again. ‘’Yes. Do it. Let’s cum together baby owl. I’m gettign close soon and I’ll fill you up with my seed over and over again. This slutty kitty will be my personal breeding press.’’ He pulls me in for a kiss as his thrusts become harsher and faster, making me scream.

‘’Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Imma cum, imma cum so fucking bad! Daddy... I will cum soon!’’ I let out loud moanish screams, soon cumming on his cock, tightening up real fast, making my body twitch. He feels me twitching on him and few fast thrusts later, he reaches a climax himself, releasing his seed inside me. ‘’Fuuuuck... baby owl! I’m filling you up so well... so much seed.’’ He grunts after he stops filling me up and leans down on me, letting go of my legs as he rests on top of my chest.  
‘’D-Daddy... D-Daddy owl... I want more. Can you give me more?’’ I let go of the sheets and slide my hands into his hair. His head is on my bare breasts, giving them kisses and small bites. ‘’So you want more huh? Well I’ll give you more.’’ He lets out a small growl and starts thrusting inside me again slowly. His cock is twitching inside me from cumming in me earlier.

He hisses and groans as his thrusts are slow, making me gasp and bite my lip. He wraps his arms around my hips, to hold me close to him as he slightly pics up the speed in his thrusts. I wrap my arms around his back, holding on to his muscles.  
‘’Fuuck kitty has claws huh?’’  
‘’Mhm- I-I wanna feel you as much as I can daddy...’’  
‘’You’re fucking needy and I love it.’’ He smirks at me and picks up the speed more and more, making me moan out loud.  
‘’Fuuuck~ Aaaaghh~ I-It feels so hot. Makes me wanna... aaaagh~ nyah~ m-melt in your arms.’’ The pleasure from him it’s too much, makes me wanna loose my mind. He gets on his knees and picks me up in his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist and starts to slam me down on his cock. It makes me more hot and start drooling from the pleasure as he starts to kiss my neck, leaving bite marks and then licking them.

‘’Fuck. Fuck. The friction is too hot. I-I wanna break you so bad baby owl... Submit to the pleasure fully.’’ He saying that in a deep voice makes shivers go down my spine, making me clench around him as he keeps on slamming me down on his cock as I let my nails in his back, leaving scratches.  
‘’M-Master I-I feel close to cumming again...’’  
‘’Shit. M-Me too... But this does not mean that I’m stopping baby.’’ He grunts as he slams me harder and rougher down on his cock.  
After pounding roughly for few more minutes we both cum, him releasing seed inside me once more. He grunts as he holds down my hips to release inside me.

Once that’s done he pulls me off his lap and places me on my stomach and sticks my hips slightly in the air and slamming his cock back inside me to keep on going.  
‘’A-AAAAHHHH! Daddy... C-Careful please...’’  
‘’Told ya I ain’t stopping. I plan to go for few more rounds. Ready to be the destroyed kitty. Because that’s my plan baby owl-bang you till you’re mewling and feel nothing but pleasure.’’ He grabs my hips and starts thrusting, not slowing down as my face is in the mattress, hands gripped the sheets as I let out loud moans. ‘’Aaaagh~ Fuuuuck~ Daaadyyyy~’’ I stick my tongue out as I moan, feeling him smackinig my butt as he grips my hips harshly.

Time flying by fast as he goes on few more rounds and for the last time releases his seed inside me and pulls out. ‘’Jesus Christ...’’ He spreads my butt cheeks apart to have a look at my enterance to see how messed up it is. 

He feels guilty by how he made me look and how far he went. I am whimpering, shivering as I come down from cloud nine, soon being lifted in his lap and feel the dress being taken off, and one of his old shirts being put on, as well as the collar and the cat ears being taken off. He sits me down on the bed and hands me a water bottle. Once he did that he crawls to grab his sweatpants to put them on, then quickly pulling me back in his lap, soon me snapping back into reality and drinking the water-almost empying it in one go. ‘’WoW... That was... something... You out did yourself.’’ I pant as I rest my head against his chest.

He wraps his arms around me, holding me close to his chest as he gives me kisses all over my face as he hums softly. ‘’You did so well tonight, My wife sure is the best. I’m so happy to be your husband.’’ He grabs my hand and kisses where the ring is, soon smiling softly at me. I roll my eyes up at him as I relax fully from his touch, knowing that I am safe and he’ll always be by my side.  
‘’My lovely owl... I love you so much. My insides hurt now tho, that’s the only down fall right now. I want nothing but love right now from you.’’ I take another sip from the water bottle and end up drinking it all since how thirsty I was.  
‘’Yea... I feel guilty from that. I’m so sorry, I got carried away again baby owl.’’ He pulls me closer making me nuzzle up against his chest. ‘’It’s ok Kou, I may be in pain but you always know what to do and how to make me feel. And I drank the whole thing-whoopsies.’’ I giggle while showing him the empty water bottle. He takes the water bottle from my hand and puts it on his night stand.

‘’You want me to clean you up baby owl? You want a bath or a shower?’’

‘’I’ll be fine baby, I just wanna cuddle. Maybe a bath in the morning, but not now because I am tired. I’ll bet you’re exhausted. I don’t want to be out of energy fully.’’ I pet his chest slightly and chuckle softly. He lifts up my head slowly and gives me a small kiss on the lips. ‘’Ok then. I’ll give you then the best cuddles you need right now. Let your husband shower you with love.’’  
‘’I’d love that, but first I need to use the bathroom, the water went straight through my body. And I want food.’’ He pats my head softly, takes me in his arms and carries me to the bathroom. ‘’’You use the bathroom as I go get some food for us.’’ He kisses my cheek and runs out to make his way to the kitchen, as I go use the bathroom to empty myself.

Few minutes later I leave the bathroom, seeing that he was waiting for me outside and points at the bed, showing that he got some dumplings for us. He picks me up and sets me carefully down on the bed and hands me a dumpling bowl, soon joining me and turning on the TV, where there happens to be his newest game on.  
He smiles as I see him on TV, admiring how lucky I am to be married to a professional Volleyball player. I scoot closer as I start eating my plate of dumplings.  
The game pauses, showing an interview fragment of him where he got asked what’s his motivation is to keep going and fighting. He answered by saying: ‘’Everyone on our team has different motivation to keep on playing. But what’s mine? Mine is my baby owl watcing this game at home. I love you honey-see you tonight at home!’’ I look at up him and smile, sheding a small tear of joy from the words he said. 

He kisses my cheek as we continue to eat out food and watch his newest game, spending the evening with him like this is always nice. Me complimenting his every set and praising how well he did in the games made him happy.


	3. He looses the bet

He slowly makes his way towards me and is standing right next to my ear and leans in whispering in a deep voice. ‘’Want to know what would make this better?’’ I raise my brow and glance his direction.  
‘’Like what? That I’d be sucking your dick like this popsicle?’’ I raise my brow as I look at him. ‘’My tongue licking all around the lenght. Sucking the tip and then the whole thing as I look into your eyes. Me gagging on it as you deep throat me. Just picture it.’’  
His face goes into shock as I keep on eating the popsicle in front of him. I can tell that he is a loss of words from what he just heard.

I jump down from the counter and grab the bag from his hands, taking a peak inside it and I see that there is a note in his handwriting, a maid outfit and some cat ears. ‘’Awww you got this for me? Well not tonight Kou.’’ I get on my tip toes and whisper in his ear, ‘’Because I’m the one in charge tonight.’’ I smirk as I take a bite from the popsicle. ‘’I’ll give you your sweet time to come back down to Earth as Mommy go puts on her pretty shoes.’’  
I leave the kitchen and take another bite. ‘’Ouch. SHIT! God I hate having sensitive teeth...’’ 

I leave the kitchen to got to the bedroom to get ready. He snaps back into reality and realizes that he lost. ‘’I-I... I... I lost...’’ He lays down on the cold, hard kitchen floor to stare at the ceiling trying to get the thought that he lost this bet.  
‘’God Dammit!’’ He lets out a deep sigh and gets up after spending few minutes on the floor to slowly make his way to our bedroom. Once he enters the bedroom, he sees me sitting on the end of the bed in my black underwear with my favorite pair of black high heels on, no glasses and a collar with a leash in my hand that we use for special ocassions-It’s black and white leather, a black and yellow leather leash with a gold tag that has ‘’Bokutos baby owl’’ engraved on it.. He is mesmerzed by how I look and comes closer to me.

As I see him aproach me-I raise my leg in the air stopping him before he could get any closer to me. ‘’W-What is all this? Can’t I kiss you?’’  
‘’Want to earn something from me tonight? You need to behave first like a good puppy. Now then-get naked and on your knees.’’ He lets out a small chuckle, thinking that I was joking.  
But my facial expression is serious, which ment this was not a joke. He gulps as he sees me being serious, soon taking off his shirt in front of me and getting on his knees.

I look down at him and lean in to put the collar on him, soon tugging the leash, pulling him closer and kissing him deep and with passion. He gasps kissing me back, placing his hands on the floor so that he doesn’t fall on top of me. ‘’There is my good boy. Will you be a good baby owl for me?’’  
‘’Y-Yes I will. I’ll be good.’’  
‘’Say my name right and then you’ll get something what you want. Call me Mommy and Mistress tonight and no rule will be broken. Do you understand?’’  
He looks into my eyes and gulps and responds: ‘’Y-Yes mommy. I’ll be a good boy for you. No wait-I’ll be the best baby owl for you tonight!’’ I see his golden eyes stare into mine as he pouts. I take of one of my shoes and slide my foot down through his chest, reaching his thigh.

He sees my foot on his thigh, making him whine. I see that he wants me to touch him, as I keep slightly sliding my foot on his thight, he keeps on whining slightly. Soon enough later my other foot reaches to his croth, sliding against his cock. I feel it that It’s hard and I smirk at him. ‘’My my... Looks like someone wants me. Is that correct?’’  
He gulps and in a shakey voice answers as he stares into my eyes ‘’Y-Y-Yes... I want you. I want to do nothing but please you. Please mommy... Let me please you...’’ You chuckle as you lift up his chin slightly and look into his golden-amber eyes.  
‘’You want to please mommy? He nods his head real fast.  
‘’Well onyl good boys get to do it. Bad boys like you get punished... Behave more badly and you’ll be riding mommys toy tonight.’’  
He gulps as he gets shivers. ‘’No mommy! Please-anything but the toy. I’ll behave. I’ll be a good boy for you... Just... please let me touch you.’’

I reach to my back and unhook my bra, taking it off infront of him as I rest my feet on him. He sees me taking off my bra and whines knowing he can’t touch me.  
‘’Now then... you wanna touch something? Touch your cock as you look at me. Look at mommy as you please yourself. And if you do a good job...you get to please mommy.’’  
He nods his head and whimpers as I remove my feet from him. Once he feels my feet off him he immediately pulls down his pants and grabs his hard cock and starts stroking it slowly.  
‘’So sexy... Just watching you makes me join in the fun.’’ I slowly start taking off my shoes, then my undies. I take them off in a teasing way-soon sitting in front of him fully naked. I switch the leash to my left hand and slide my right hand against my body softly, pinching my nipples softly and playing with them in front of him. He slowly starts to moan as he keeps on stroking his cock. ‘’You know what? Let’s switch things up a little bit.’’ 

I get up from the bed and make my way to our closet to pull out a small box. I open it and come back and lean down behind him. ‘’You might wanna take off those pants of yours fully.’’ I smirk as he does what I said. He sees that I have a cock ring around him that can be controlled by a small remote that is in my hands.  
‘’B-Baby owl what are you doing?’’  
‘’I will see if you can have the green light to please me. I’ll turn this cock ring on and let it work. And stop it once you’re close to cumming. You don’t get to cum before I do. You just sit there and watch as mommy pleases herself.’’ He whimpers from how badly he wants to touch me. He pouts as I spread my legs in front of him ans I grab the leash back in my left hand, while my right hand travels around my sex.

He looks at me as I turn on the cock ring, making him gasp and twich as he feels the vibrations on his cock. My hands makes it’s way to my clit and I start to rub it in front of him. ‘’Keep your eyes on me and do not move. I wanna see you enjoy me pleasing myself.’’ He nods at me as I continue rubbing my clit, he is gasping for air and whining as the vibrations got the best of him.  
‘’B-B-Baby owl... I-It’s too much... T-Turn it off...’’ His voice is broken and raspy as he stares at me as I rub my clit, letting out few moans as he keeps on whining and moaning too.  
‘’I’m not turnign it off just yet now.’’  
‘’P-Please I... I will cum soon... Turn it off because that’s painful.’’  
‘’Umm... not yet. I will let you cum when I am close to finishing myself. Do you understand baby owl?’’ He nods his head at me while licking his lips at me. I see him flinching and moaning as he keeps on whimpering from the pleasure. ‘’Mommy... Mommy I will cum soon...’’ I hear those words from him and make my hand towards the remote to turn off the cock ring. 

‘’W-W... What did... Why did you turn it off? I-I wanna cum. P-Please I wanna cum for you mommy.’’ He pouts at me as I slightly gasp for air while masturbating in front of him.  
‘’You don’t remember what I said? You cum when I’m really close...’’ My voice is serious as I keep on moving my hand, slowly turning back on the cock ring as he continues to watch me. He gasps and continues to moans while watching my fingers. ‘’God you’re only turning me on more baby owl. It’s so intoxicating... Fuck!’’ I slide two of my fingers inside my hole and start thrusting them inside me. I can see that his eyes are drooling.  
‘’Mommy please... I want it... Please let me lick your pussy...’’ I pull his the collar by the leash, making him choke slightly.

Moments go by as I finally get close to cumming myself, I turn off his cock ring fully and stand up and get close to him-hovering my pussy over his mouth. He is whining in pain and pleasure as he has been refused to cum many times.  
‘’You wanna lick me-go ahead and finish the job. You can now please mommy.’’ He grabs on to my legs for support and looks up at me as he burries his face in my pussy. He starts to lick me all over down there, getting in the lips, folds, the sides and mostly the clit. His tongue movments are fast and rapid-eager to finish me off as I start moaning. I grip into his hair and throw my head back as I start moaning more and more.  
‘’Fuuck you’re doing such a good job at this. Good boy... Finish w-what I started...’’ I clench my insides as I feel myself cumming sooner then ever.  
‘’Aaaah... Fuuuck...’’ Few moments later and I finally cum on his tongue, I feel my legs shaking as his tongue absorbs the juices. I step away from his mouth and crotch down to look into his eyes. ‘’You were suck a good boy out there. Now you’ve earned your prize.’’  
‘’D-Do I finally get to cum for you mommy?’’

I nod my head at him and take off the cock ring from his cock and start stroking his cock. ‘’Yes you may. Since you were such a good boy for mommy, you get to do it.’’ I pull him in for a kiss as I start pumping his cock. My hand is gentle, but knowing that he is on the edge of feelings from the emotions he had.  
‘’Mmmhh... Mommy... I-I will cum i-if you keep it up...’’  
‘’Good. You’ve earned it.’’ I keep on pumping him, feeling it twitch as precum leaves his tip like water. Soon enough his breathing goes into panting as he finally releases his seed in my hand. My hand feels warm as some of it gets on me. I remove my hand from his cock and lick off the cum that was on it. I look at my chest and see that some of it got on my chest. ‘’Well would you look at that. Some of it is now on my chest.’’  
‘’S-Sorry Mistress... I-I didn’t mean for that to happen. H-Here, l-l-let me lick it off from you...’’ He leans in closer to my chest and lick off the seed that got on me.

‘’Yea. That will do. You really are a good boy huh? But you will get a spanking from gettign seed on my body.’’ I pull him in for a kiss as I swril around his tongue, tasting his seed and transfering it to my mouth to swallow it. He whimpers and then looks into my eyes. ‘’W-What are you gonna do? W-What will be my Mistresses punishment?’’  
‘’Bend over on all fours.’’ He nods his head and gets on all fours. ‘’Yes Mistress.’’ I grab the leash and walk up behind him and grab hiss but cheek before giving it a nice smack.  
‘’Aaaahh~’’ He flinches as he feels the sting from my hand, soon getting ready to do it again but on the other cheek, making him flinch again.  
‘’Come on-say you’re sorry for getting cum on my chest.’’ I keep on smacking his butt as he starts to whine.  
‘’S-Sorry... Sorry Mistress for getting cum on your chest.’’ I smirk at his words as I give him few more smacks and then go back to look in his eyes.  
‘’My would you look at that. I have one of the Japans best volleyball players right here in front of me. On all fours like a little puppy...’’ He gulps and pouts as he hears me calling him a puppy. 

I get back on the bed, letting the leash go, and I see him still being on his knees. ‘’Come on now. Get on the bed infront of me. On your knees.’’ He gets up from the floor and comes towards the bed, soon getting on top of it and on his knees.  
‘’So...’’ I grab the leash, tugginh it slightly. ‘’What does this baby owl want from his mommy?’’ He whines and looks in my eyes.  
‘’I-I want mommy to ride my cock. I want my cock inside mommys pussy.’’ He pouts as he whines, starting to beg.  
‘’You want me to ride the good boys cock?’’ He nods his head. ‘’Well I can do that, but you will do nothing but look at me. Got it?’’ He gets all excited and lays on his back next to me, while I get on top of him, grabbing his cock and aligning it with my enterance, slowly letting it inside me. He lets out a deep hiss as I let out a gasp while sliding down on it.

‘’Fuuuuck... Mommy your insides feel so good around me...’’ His breathing starts to become deep as I grab his leash and slowly start riding him.  
‘’Fuuck you like mommy riding your cock? You like that?’’ I feel his cock twitching inside me, his cock still hard and ready to be milked. I tighten up my insides as I continue riding him, soon moaning from the friction. My hips slam down onto him as I keep on moving and moving, him grunting from pleasure.  
‘’M-Mommy... you feel so good around me. It feels so good.’’  
‘’I know baby. You’re pleasing me so well... You’re making your mommy feel so good.’’ I look into his eyes as I pickup my speed. ‘’Maybe next round I will let you go manual and you can have fun.’’ He hears me say that and gets a smile on his face.  
‘’May I grab your hips Mistress?’’ I nod at him and he places his hands on my hips and increases the power of my poundings.

My moans have increased as I hold on to his leash for extra support as I keep on riding his cock. I drop my head back from the pleasure, feeling really good from me riding his cock. I soon enough stop to take a breath.  
‘’M-Mommy why did you stop?’’  
‘’I-I need to rest my legs. Wanna finish mommy off and please her the way you wanted to?’’  
He nods his head in excitement as he gets up, wraps my legs around his waist and swithes up by pinning me on to the bed as he starts thrusting inside me. My moans become louder from his moves as his gold eyes stare into mine.  
‘’You like this mommy? Is mommy owl enjoying this cock of mine?’’ I shake my head in agreement. ‘’G-Good boy... You feel so good inside me. You may please Mommy how you like, but be aware of the current situation.’’ I tug on the collar to make sure he understand, to which he responds by nodding yes before continuing.

His thrusts are like of need. The ones I haven’t had from him in a long time, he usually does these when he returns home and has missed me a lot.  
‘’Aaaah~ Fuuuck~ baby you’re pleasing me so good. I-I will cum... You’re gonna make mommy cum soon...’’ He looks me in the eyes and holds me closer to him as he starts pounding me, making me come closer and closer to his climax.  
‘’Ffuuuck Mommy owl... I’ll be cumming soon too. I wanna cum inside you so bad. M-May I?’’  
‘’Go on baby. Fill mommys pussy up inside with your seed.’’ He gets all excited and starts thrusting faster inside me, soon making me reach my cilmax and squeeze around his lenght as he gives off last thrusts before releasing his seed inside me. Both of us release loud moans, his one turns into a grunt as we both hit our higs.

He flips me over to my stomach and pulls my hips up. ‘’Woah w-what are you doing?’’ He grabs my hips and slams his cock back inside me. ‘’I’m sorry mommy. Your pussy made me go crazy, that this puppy has gone feral. I just wanna do nothing, but to please you...’’ He starts thrusting fast inside me, making me moan and scream form the pleasure. ‘’Aaaahh... mommy feel this pleasue. Feel my cock thrusting in and out of your twitching pussy.’’  
‘’Ffffuuuck~ Aaaahhh~ S-Sssshit~ Y-You are gonna break mommy like this.’’ He leans down and says in my ear. ‘’This is what this baby owl wants. I want this one way or another.’’ He smirks as he continues on thrusting inside me and making me go crazy.

Few moments go by and I reach another climax soon enough from him thrusting inside me, but he is not stopping just yet I gotta hard feeling about that.  
‘’I want mommy to have all of my seed that I have saved up just for you. My Mistress needs to be pleased and I am willing to do that.’’ He wraps his hands around my waist as I still hold on to his leash, slowly coming down from my previous high. He takes a deep breath and starts thrusting again inside me knowing that he came again and his cock is sensitive.

He goes of for few more rounds and finishes inside me one last time. He pulls out and falls next to me as I roll on top of him. My breathing is slow and heavy as I roll on top of him and relax.  
‘’Thank you for letting me do that... I feel... great.’’  
‘’I feel slightly embarrassed from calling you in those names and acting like that. But I’ll be honest it was... interesting. Now come on-I’ll clean you up and get us some food. Let me reward my wife for being the best.’’ He sets me aside, grabs one of his old shirts to dress me in it. He takes me to the bathroom while he puts on hs sweats, takes off the collar and goes to the kitchen.  
I quickly empty myself and then leave the bathroom, to see him outside waiting and picks me up to carry me to the bed so he can lay me down. He then hands me the dish that had pasta on it and joins me in bed, turns on the TV, where there happens to be a talk show featuring me where I talk about my sponsorship with the VBA and how they’re new mugshots look, and he grabs a plate himself to start eating.

He sees me talking on TV and compliments how I look and what I talk about. He then hears the interviewer asks about how does it feel to be married to someone who is married to someone who plays Volleyball and my answer to that question is: ‘’It’s defineatly a challenge, but I can manage it. It’s always fun to cheer up my husband from home or when I get the chance, see him live. If he spots me in the seats-his motivation gets bigger and feels more happier.’’  
He smiles at me as he gives me a kiss on the lips before taking a bite from the pasta. I laugh at some of the things that I said, knowing that Bokuto is one lucky guy to marry a woman like me who is special and one of the kind.  
‘’Look at that-that’s my baby owl right there!’’ I heard him shout that from the tv as the camera was pointed at me showing my bright smile.


End file.
